Notorious
by Lizzie9
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are undercover, Olivia playing girlfriend to a high class pimp, while dating each other. The sting goes bad and their lives are on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Notorious

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T for mild language, violence and sex

Disclaimer: We own nothing related to L&O. We can merely write fictious stories and curse Dick Wolf for teasing us.

Summary: This is our new baby. Our fan fiction, SVU remake of the Hitchcock classic film, Notorious, starring Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman (highly recommended). Olivia is undercover, playing the girlfriend of a man who prostitutes girls via Internet. She has to hide her romance with Elliot and keep her cover.

**Author's Note: Chapters will get longer, Check out "The Ties That Bind", "Streetlights And Skylines", "Just Another Gamble" and "La Dolce Vita". And, dear, beloved readers, we're egoistic, and always in need of validation and approval, so please review. **

7:25 PM EST  
Midtown, Manhattan

Her pulse was calming down, and her breathing was finally returning to normal. Any minute now, the feeling would return to her legs, and she could consider getting out of bed. She grinned over at the man next to her, and he smiled back.

This thing between them could still be considered new, if your standards were the point they actually began dating. Of course, if the standards were the when they fell for each other standards; their relationship was seven years old.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand under the sheet that covered them and pulled her to face him. He kissed her again, and she laughed. "I don't have much time. I have a date with my other boyfriend." She teased him, referring to her mark, Alex Wilson.

Elliot made a face. "How close are we to closing this case? We've got enough on Wilson to put him away for a few lifetimes."

"At this point, it's Wilson's chain of command that we're worrying about. We need enough on them to stop the operation, and therein lies the falter. They're like enigmas. I'm still trying to finish their profiles."

The phone that she had been given for the job rang, and she picked up. "Alex? Hi honey." She said. Next to her, Elliot rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just about to hop in the shower. Right. I'll be there soon. Okay."

Elliot thought his head was going to explode, and that was only from listening to her side of a conversation. It was nothing like seeing them together, or seeing him kiss her.

"El?" she said gently, "I gotta go." She kissed him gently and climbed out of his bed. She was going to a party at some club with the guy she was "dating". Dating as Victoria Reynolds, the fictional heiress created to seduce Alex Wilson.

She cast a glance at Elliot, her real life boyfriend, who looked especially uneasy. Olivia's real cell phone, her work phone rang, piercing the silence of Elliot's apartment.

"Benson."

"Liv, where are you?"

She paused, not knowing how to answer. She was fairly certain Cragen knew all about her relationship with Elliot, but she was wary to come out and announce it. "Are you at Elliot's?"

"Yes."

"Don't go anywhere until I give you the go ahead."

"What? Why?"

"You're being followed."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Notorious

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T for mild language, violence and sex

Disclaimer: We own nothing related to L&O. We can merely write fictious stories and curse Dick Wolf for teasing us.

Summary: This is our new baby. Our fan fiction, SVU remake of the Hitchcock classic film, Notorious, starring Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman (highly recommended). Olivia is undercover, playing the girlfriend of a man who prostitutes girls via Internet. She has to hide her romance with Elliot and keep her cover.

**Author's Note: Chapters will get longer, Check out "The Ties That Bind", "Streetlights And Skylines", "Just Another Gamble" and "La Dolce Vita". And, dear, beloved readers, we're egoistic, and always in need of validation and approval, so please review. **

7:40 PM EST  
Midtown, Manhattan

"Being followed?" Olivia repeated incredulously. Elliot's head snapped up in her direction. His eyes narrowed immediately.

"By who?" she asked. "How?"

Cragen sighed. "It's Wilson's guys. They tailed you from your apartment."

She bit her lip in annoyance and worry. Elliot watched her and sighed. She was always sinking her teeth into that bottom lip, and it drove him crazy. In a good way.

"So this will beg the question, Olivia, why are you at Elliot's? And when they find out who owns the apartment, they'll see it's Elliot, and they'll see he's a special victims cop. Not good for your cover." She winced at the obvious anger in the Captain's voice.

"I'll take care of it." She promised, hanging up the phone.

"Liv…"

She held up a hand. "They tailed me here, they're onto me, I'll handle it."

"That's not enough, Olivia. What's going on?"

"That's all I know."

"You're handling it?" he asked incredulously. "What's that?"

"What do you suggest?"

"That you sit the hell down and wait until you get more information." She considered her options, and nodded, knowing she'd never be able to appease him. She pulled her clothes on and headed into the living room.

"Ugh, I need some coffee or something." She said, massaging her temples. He walked right past her into the kitchen, and without hesitating, she took her window. She slipped out of the door, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hailed a cab, and directed the driver to Sanctuary downtown. She strode in past the bouncer who recognized her by now, and waltzed right up to the table where Alex was sitting. She had decided to turn the tables on him.

She grabbed his elbow, and when he looked at her, she could see he was angry. So she set her face into her own angry mode. "I need to talk to you." she said, pulling him out of the booth and to the steps that lead to the roof.

When they reached the roof of the club, she faced him, and spoke before he could. "You had me tailed, Alex?"

He looked shocked. Good, she thought. Element of surprise. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm not fucking stupid. I recognize your guys. You tailed me Alex. How do you think that feels? You don't trust me?"

"Yea, well what the hell were you doing with a damn cop, Victoria?"

Olivia licked her lips and rolled her eyes. "Stabler? She said lightly. "Please. He's dirty. He's helping me bring in some much needed materials past customs."

"He's special victims, Vic. He doesn't have that kind of power."

"Were you not listening? He's dirty, Alex. He has all kinds of power."

Olivia watched as Wilson seemed to consider this. He finally smiled at her and pulled her close to him. "Okay. I trust you. I'm sorry, it's just, you know how touchy things are right now."

"Alex, please. Business? Don't bore me."

"I'm trying to justify myself, Vic. I'm sorry." She pretended to regard his apology, and finally smiled.

"Fine. But tail me again, and I'll have every financial regulator on the east coast in your business affairs."

Alex sighed with relief. He hadn't lost the rich woman who would end up putting up the cash for his next venture, and she still thought it was an IRS interest that made him nervous, not the fact his business was illegal.

Still, the special victims cop made him nervous. That's exactly the kind of cop that would be on this case. But she said he was dirty…

"Victoria? Your cop? Stable? Or Stablen?"

"Stabler." Olivia corrected automatically.

"Whatever." Alex said. "I want him on my payroll. "He sounds good. Useful, even."

Olivia had to refrain from closing her eyes and banging her head against the nearest hard surface. She had to refrain from shouting no. She really had to refrain from grabbing her gun and shooting either Alex or herself, whichever proved easier.

When the moment of fleeting panic passed, she smiled at him. "I can talk to him about it. See what he thinks?"

"That'd be great babe." Alex said, kissing her. Olivia kissed him back, disengaging herself from the situation like she always did when he kissed her. If she just didn't think about it, it wasn't too hard to stomach.

"Yea," she said, breaking the kiss. "It'll be great."

She snuck a glance at her work phone, and saw she already had twelve missed calls from Elliot. It was not going to be fun going home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered Victoria's apartment that was purchased specifically for this undercover stint, and waited for an hour. She took a shower, changed her clothes and then practically sprinted the nine blocks Elliot's apartment.

She let herself in with the key he had given her, and walked into the living room. His eyes were blazing, and she could see how mad he was. She braced herself for shouting.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, his voice low and deadly. She practically winced visibly. He only used that tone on perps.

"I took care of it." She said. "I had to do it my way, it was the only way."

"I don't doubt that, Liv. My question was I couldn't be in your way."

"Elliot, it's my case." She said, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Olivia. Did I overstep my bounds? I know we're strictly professional, and all."

She rolled her eyes. "It's your case too now." She said, banking on the subject change to distract him.

"What?"

"He asked me what I was doing with a cop. I told him you were dirty, and he wants you on the payroll."

Elliot considered this, and Olivia could tell he was going to want in. He would be everywhere she was with Wilson if he could do it without blowing the case. Well now he could.

"Call Cragen." He growled. "Tell him what happened, and tell him I want in."

Olivia nodded, upset by the tone he was using with her. She walked out of the room to make the call.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot called after her. She turned around. "He doesn't touch your ass does he? Cause if he touches your ass, I'll kill him. And I won't even need a gun to do it."

Olivia smiled at him, and shook her head. "This is a terrible idea."

Elliot nodded, closing the gap between them, and officially ending the fight. "Yea, terrible." He said, kissing her. "We should never work together."


End file.
